The Last Thing to Mend
by Robinton
Summary: Harry has finally won the war. Lord Voldemort is now gone. Harry is now able to live his life and to find love. This fic has HarryGinny and RonHermione. Hope you like it. Please Review!
1. The Final Battle

_Chapter One_

_The Final Battle_

Harry looked at the man before him with a look of deepest loathing. Lord Voldemort. It was his fault. This…thing…is what had caused him so much pain. It was his fault. "It is your fault," he screamed, "You!" Harry drew his wand. "You were ruthless in your life and you lost your soul. You are nothing more now then a shred of a human. You are a plague upon this earth, the scourge of humanity. You have taken away the lives of many. And I will stop you!"

Voldemort let out a cruel, piercing laugh. "You. You are nothing but the pawn of a long dead master. Dumbledore was an old fool and it seems that you have inherited his imprudence."

"Ah," said Voldemort, "It seems that where you lost your parents and your mentor you will soon lose your friends." He pointed across the field at where Snape was fighting Ron and Hermione.

Snape's spell knocked Ron to the ground. He then pointed his wand a Hermione. "Well it seems this is the end, mudblood. Sectumsempra!" yelled Snape. A bolt of Red light shot from his wand.

"No!" cried Ron. He leapt from where he was lying on the ground to stand in front of Hermione. A large gash opened is his chest as the light hit him.

"Ron," cried Hermione bending over his prone form. She looked back up at Snape, fury building in her eyes. "Eros," she called. An arrow burst from her wand and struck Snape. He hit the ground, petrified.

"Hermione," called Harry, "get Ron out of here." She nodded and apparated away, she nodded with tears in her eyes.

He turned back to Voldemort. "This is all your fault," he said softly, "This is what you cause. This is what you do. You go through life causing hurt and death." He began to approach Voldemort his voice growing louder now. "Frank Brice, Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones." He was now shouting as he drew has wand. Voldemort seemed less assured of himself now. "The McKinnens, the Faucets, the Longbottoms. Cedric Diggory, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius," Tears were now shedding down Harry's cheek. "My parents. Anyone that I have ever loved, you have hurt! It's your entire fault."

Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry swung his wand over his head thinking of all of the people he loved and what he has done to them. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. A great, silver stag erupted from his wand. It threw Voldemort's curse over its great antlers. Harry then concentrated on his wand with all his might. Putting power into his patronus.

It charged at Voldemort. Voldemort launched another curse at it but it merely bounced off. The stag reached Voldemort and threw him the ground. Harry put even more power into the Patronus until it was giving off a blinding glow.

Voldemort was temporarily eclipsed and when Harry could see him again Voldemort was dead. His shattered soul could not withstand the purity of Harry's patronus.

It was over. Harry had won. He could now get on with his life. Neither could live while the other survived. Harry could now live. He gave a small smile, and with that fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N Okay. I hope you like the start of my first Fic. I should have updates soon. 


	2. A Single Tear

**A/N: I hope that you have like the story so far. I have had a great time writting it. Here is chapter Two. Thanks fo rthe Reviews. I feel loved!**

**Victory in Death:** I'm glad that you liked it. No worries the next ones should be at least a bit longer.

**Allison Carroll:** Thank You! You were my first Review!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

_A Single Tear_

Harry woke with a slight stir. He was in a room painted in white and pale blue. There were sky blue curtains and the bed he was laying in had a periwinkle comforter. He tried to remember why he was here but…the last thing he could remember was the fight with Voldemort.

Off to his side sitting in a chair was, Ginny. A tear was falling slowly down her cheek and she was holding Harry's hand. "Hey," said Harry hoarsely.

Ginny jerked her head up to look at him and a broad smile spread across her face. "Harry!" she cried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, at least I think so," said Harry.

"Oh Harry," she said and she flung her arms around Harry drawing him into a tight hug.

"Uh, Gin," muttered Harry.

"Oh, Oops," she said and she relaxing her grip on him. When Ginny came back into Harry's field of vision her face was tinged pink. "Er, just a sec," said Ginny. She got up and leaned out if the door calling to someone. She looked good. No, Harry thought, no. Not again. I tried it once and I blew it. I can't put her through that again.

Ginny returned with a wizard wearing healer's robes. He had dark gray eyes and a mane of black hair gathered at the back of his head. "Hello Mr. Potter," he said, "I am your healer here at Saint Mungo's. My name is Andrew Levate."

"Um, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Well, after your battle with Voldemort," said Andrew, looking uneasy about saying Voldemort's name out loud, "your strength was dangerously low. You put too much of your own power into that patronus. Luckily you were found soon after and they brought you here. You have been asleep for about two weeks."

"What about Ron?" asked Harry.

"Well, he is not my patient but from what I understand he suffered some fairly serious lacerations," said Andrew while examining Harry. "However," said Andrew seeing the look on Harry's face, "he will be alright. He is still rather week but I think he was able to heal rather well. I believe that he is already walking around."

Healer Levate then packed up his equipment and said, "Well, I think that you are ready for visitors"

"But what about Ginny. She was visiting."

"Why yes, yes she was," said the Healer with a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. With that he left the room and in came the Weasleys.

"Harry!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "we were so worried." She walked over and hugged him before busying herself with straightening the sheets.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy stood in the corner smirking at the actions of their mother. "Hello Harry," said Percy curtly.

Bill walked over and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Nice to see you again."

"Here Harry," said Fred, handing him a rectangular bow with a button on the end.

"Tell you about it later," said George, "Away from mum."

"Here you are Harry," said Charlie, and he deposited an object in Harry's hand. It was a Golden Snitch. "Thought you might have some fun with that."

Mr. Weasley was able to fight his way through the commotion and shouted, "Everyone out! Harry needs his rest! Now leave." Everyone left grumbling quietly and Mr. Weasley called back, "It's nice to see you well Harry."

Now Ron and Hermione came in. Ron was leaning heavily on Hermione and both seemed rather pleased about this. "Hi Harry," said Hermione cheerfully, "How are you?"

"Better," admitted Harry grinning at the sight of the two of them together.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"The two of you. So, Ron, have you finally stopped being a prat?" asked Harry.

"Yep," said Ron grinning. He then bent down and kissed Hermione. She blushed Horribly.

"So how is everyone?" asked Harry.

"Good. Ginny is a lot happier now that you are awake," said Hermione.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah mate," said Ron.

"Well," continued Hermione grinning, "she did spend most of her time in here with you. She was awful worried about you.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I'm her brother and she barely visited me. But with you…" Ron trailed off rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go lay down," he announced. And with that he picked up a cane, kissed Hermione, and walked off to his room.

"So, did Ginny really spend her time in here?" asked Harry, hopefully."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well," she said, "I got the distinct impression that she couldn't take her eyes off of you." She then left the room giggling to herself.

Harry just stared up at the ceiling grinning. She had stayed with him. She had worried about him. He drifted back to sleep remembering her holding his hand and the single tear.

* * *

**A/N: And there is Chapter Two. Hope you liked it. Please Review! )**


	3. A Certain Little Redhead

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, places, events, situations, etc. were created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. However, any new characters places, events, etc. as well as the plot were created by me. Therefore, I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Okay. Here is chapter Three. I hope you like it. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

_A Certain Little Redhead_

Harry sat in his hospital room looking at the pale blue walls. He thought about his life. What was he to do? He had fulfilled his destiny. He had satisfied the terms of the prophecy. The life of obligations that he had once lived was gone. What was next?

Then there was Ginny. He had pushed her away fearing for her life. He could never live with himself if she was hurt. But now, now he felt his feelings returning for her, but he had left her. She would never trust him again, and she deserves to be with someone that she can trust and love. If only…

Healer Levate then walked into the room, disrupting Harry's musings. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you are awake. Well, no worries, you should be able to leave soon enough," he said while checking Harry's vitals. "Now, if you are up to it Mr. Potter, you have a visitor."

"Yeah, I'm fine, send him in," said Harry in a cheerful tone of voice.

Healer Levate left the room and in walked a slightly shaggy man with threadbare robes and a broad smile. "It's nice to see you Harry," the man said.

"And you as well Professor Lupin."

"So how are you Harry?"

"Fairly well, I should be able to leave soon, but that can't happen soon enough for me."

"Good. I have wanted to talk to you Harry. I have heard of what you did. That must have been an impressive Patronus."

"Thank you sir."

"Your parents would have been proud, Sirius as well, very proud indeed. In addition, you are of age now and I am no longer a professor. So just call me Remus."

"Thank you, about my parents, thank you s… Remus."

"You are more then welcome. Now Harry, have you given any thought to what you are going to do when you get out of this hospital."

"I've thought about it sir, but I am not sure. I don't like the thought of being a regular auror. I always thought that was what I wanted but now…" Harry trailed off

"Now you are not sure that it is right for you."

"Yeah. I mean if anyone really bad comes along I have an offer from the ministry to be a consultant. I just can't imagine devoting my life to rounding up the last of the Death Eaters." Remus nodded his head sympathetically while Harry continued, "Other than that I don't have any ideas. I can't imagine becoming a professional quidditch player."

"Do you mind if I make a suggestion Harry?"

"No, go ahead."

"Well, Hogwarts is always looking for a few good teachers. And now that the curse upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts post has worn off… Well it might be something to consider. It is a lot more stable and much more conducive to relationships with…er, anyone whom you might. Well, let me just say that it would be advantageous in ways other than just your occupation."

"Remus?" asked Harry with a smirk, "What aren't you telling me?"

A knowing smile broke across Lupin's face. "Well, let me just say that there was a certain little redhead that would not leave your side. With that I shall say goodbye. I hope to see you soon."

"You too, Remus." Remus closed the door and left Harry to his thoughts once again. He fell asleep smiling up at the ceiling.

* * *

_Harry stood upon a plain with his wand in hand. He saw off in the distance a flash of red. Harry began to run toward it. It got nearer and nearer. It was the hair off his pretty little redhead. She was smiling and waving at him. He continued to run, knowing that when he reached her everything would be all right. He was almost there. He had to keep going. He had to reach her._

_Suddenly, a shadow appeared out of the darkness. It was running faster then Harry. It would reach her first. Harry had to keep going. He had to save her. The shadow got to her first. It swept her up and continued into the darkness. Harry called for her into the night, but he heard nothing. He had lost her. She was gone._

_No, there still had to be a chance. There just had to be. Harry continued to run into the darkness, but it was hopeless. He couldn't find her. Harry collapsed to the ground. Not able to go any further. She was gone. It was his fault. It had happened again. Everyone that he ever touched was taken. But, he couldn't stand aside. Everyone was in danger. He had to protect them. He had to be vigilant._

_Harry ran back into the darkness. He caught a flash of red. He could see her. "Harry," she cried, "save me," and with that she vanished into the darkness._

Harry woke with a start in his hospital room. "No!" he called.

"Harry?" asked a voice by his side. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing worried by the side of his bed. Harry leapt from the bed to face her. "Dream," he replied anxiously. "They had taken you and I couldn't get you back. I couldn't find you. I…"

"It's okay Harry," she said "I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." Harry began to calm down and look at Ginny more closely. She looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," she said, her voice trembling, "I haven't seen you and I've been so worried. And I thought that…well, when you called…" She broke off and Harry could see a tear going down her cheek.

Harry went forward and drew her into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried, letting Harry comfort her, letting her worry and fear all come out. "It's okay Gin. I'm okay. Nothing is going to happen to me. And nothing is going to happen to you. I won't allow it. I'll never allow it. Harry hugged her closer to him "Everything is going to be all right."

"Thanks Harry. I'm sorry, it's just when you had that dream and I've been so worried…"

"Ginny," Harry replied, cutting her off, "It's okay. We were both upset. It's just nice to know that you can come to me…that you still trust me."

"I do."

"Well," said Harry more cheerfully, although still holding her close, "what time is it?"

"It's morning. I had just come in to visit when you woke up."

"Thanks Gin."

"Gin?"

"Yeah, oh sorry, I'll stop, I know its kind of a stupid nickname but I just thought that maybe…"

"Harry," she interrupted him. "It's fine. I actually kind of like it," she said and began to blush

"Well. Then Gin it is." With that he slung an arm over her shoulder and set out into the hallways to see if he could find his healer. A smile on his face as a certain redhead leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N So... Like It? I'd love to hear from you so please review. This one had a lot of fluff but what is wrong with that. No worries to anyone who doesn't like it though. There will be plenty of action as well. So, go forth and review.**


	4. Back to the Burrow

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, places, events, situations, etc. were created by J.K. Rowling and not myself. However, any new characters places, events, etc. as well as the plot were created by me. Therefore, I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling**

**A/N:Here is chapter Four. I hope that you like it. I would like to thank all of my reviewers.**

**Now, please Read and Review. If yo Revuew I will be eternally happy. Reviews make me write quicker.**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Back to the Burrow_

Harry walked down the hall with his arm swung across Ginny's shoulders. He was looking for his Healer. Hopefully he could get released today and get out of this blasted place.

"Harry," someone called.

"Ah," said Harry recognizing Healer Levate, "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Well, I assume you want to know when you can leave."

"Yep."

"Well," answered the Healer consulting his chart, "anytime you want to it seems. We do need you to go and fill out some paperwork at the front desk though."

"Sure." said Harry as Healer Levate walked away. "So," he said turning to Ginny, "How about you go round up your family and I will meet you at the front desk." Harry gave her shoulder one last squeeze and then let her go.

"Okay, see you there," replied Ginny, and she gave him a quick hug before she walked away.

Harry began to walk down the oak paneled Hallways in search of the front desk. Everywhere you looked there where people rushing back and forth. There were worried looking people that had to be friends and relatives coming in for a visit. There were Healers in their green robes and there were people that looked as if some odd spell or charm had backfired.

Harry came to the stairs and began his walk down. Lining the walls were pictures of famous healers. Everywhere that Harry looked he could see witches and wizards running between their frames and consulting each other about some diagnosis or another.

When Harry reached the front desk he waited his turn behind an old warlock that had seemed to have sprouted horns and an elderly witch who had turned a deep shade of mauve. Sitting behind the desk was a stern looking witch wearing emerald green robes and silver spectacles.

"Hello," Harry began, "I was told that I needed to speak to you before I am released."

"Name?" she replied curtly.

"Harry Potter," said Harry amazed at her rudeness. Upon hearing his name the witch had waved her wand and a file had appeared. She pulled out a quill and sucked on its tip before standing it upright on a form in front of her. She continued to ask questions but when she got to where he was staying Harry did not know.

"I…I don't kno…" But he was interrupted by a cute little redhead inserting herself under his arm.

"The Burrow," she said.

"No," replied Harry, "I mean I don't want to impose…"

"The Burrow," she repeated, "Harry will be staying at the burrow." She then turned toward Harry before saying, "You have to stay Harry. There is no question about it."

"Thanks," Harry said as he wrapped his arm tighter around Ginny's shoulder.

"Now," said the witch behind the desk, "everything seems to be in order so you may leave now. Next!"

Harry grabbed Ginny's shoulder and began to steer her out of the lobby. "So where is everyone else?" he said.

"They all went home," Ginny replied, "but they said they would send someone to pick us up."

"Sounds good to me," said Harry. They began to walk toward the exit of the hospital when they saw, "Hermione!" called Harry.

She stood near the entrance waiting for them. When she saw Harry and Ginny she broke out into a wide grin that then turned into a smirk upon seeing Harry's arm draped across Ginny's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and the pair broke apart blushing furiously.

"Well," said Harry, "it's nice to see you Hermione."

"You too Harry."

"Well, shall we go back to the burrow?"

"Yes."

"How are we getting there?"

"Apparating, I think."

"Okay," Harry said. They all pulled out their wands and with a pop they were in front of the burrow.

They began to walk toward the old house. It was a slightly rickety looking building that looked as if it was held up by magic, which it was. They walked inside to find an immaculately clean house that was obviously brimming with magic. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall where a variety of long hands pointed toward 'home'.

"Hello Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, bustling out of the kitchen. "You will be staying up I in the guest room. I already had Ron bring your up your stuff. However, if I were you I would go and check to make sure it is all there."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I think that I will," said Harry. He turned and began to walk up the stairs. It was nice to be back at the burrow. Some of the best times of his life had been spent here. It was one of the few places that Harry always felt like he belonged. He felt like he had family here.

Harry opened a door near the top of the stairs to enter his room. He walked in and turned on a light. Mrs. Weasley had obviously cleaned recently as everything seemed to shine and there were fresh sheets on the bed. Harry threw himself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He was back at the burrow. He had the closest thing he could think of to family here. He had his best friends here. He had Ginny. Maybe she did trust him. Maybe he could get another chance with her. Maybe…

Harry shook his head and walked back downstairs. "I'm going for a walk," he called and he stepped threw the door into the yard.

Harry walked through the Weasley's garden. There were plants spilling out of the flower beds and gnomes running threw the bushes. Everything carried an air of barely contained chaos.

Harry came upon a bench and sat down. He needed time to think. He sat in silence for a while watching the gnomes as they ran in and out of bushes. He closed his eyes, basking in the tranquility of it all. Maybe… Maybe he could get another chance.

"Hello Harry," said a female voice behind him. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No problem Hermione."

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular," lied Harry.

Hermione gave him a shrewd look. "Come on Harry, You have something on your mind and we both know it. Now will you just talk to me about it?"

Harry gave a deep sigh a turned towards Hermione. "Fine," he said, "I was thinking about Ginny."

"I thought so. Harry, just talk to her."

"I…I can't Hermione. I mean…I lost her once. She gave me a shot. What cause does she have to ever trust me again?"

"Harry, she trusts you. She wants to give you another chance, I'm sure she does."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she just rejects me?"

"Well," replied Hermione mischievously, "then just shut up and kiss her." Hermione then got up and left while giggling to herself, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry leaned back on the bench and smiled. He could do that. Just shut up and kiss her. It was appealing but Harry thought that he should probably talk to her first. Still…kissing her sounded like a good idea too.

* * *

**A/N: So...Did you like it? Please Review. The more that you review the faster that I will write. So, Read and Review. Please.**


	5. Just Shut Up and Kiss Her

**Disclaimer: I am now going to do an all inclusive disclaimer for this entire story. The following disclaimer applies to the story _The Last Thing to Mend_ and all of its component chapters, previos, current, and future. Most characters, places, events, etc. usedin this story are the property of J.K. Rowling. However, those characters, places, events, and the main plot that are not used in the first six Harry Potter books are of my own creation and are therefore my property. Yay! Now that applies as a disclaimer for all of the chapters.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been pretty busy. I had this major test in a Spainsh class that I am taking and I really had to study. So, sorry, I hope to get at least one more chapter up before I leave for the weekend. So no worries. Thank you to all of my reviewers,big thanks toHorace Slughorn. Sorry to keep you wating. Also huge thanks to ChaosEchos, luvs to you too, and angel6 aka trinigyal, that was a great response.**

**Well, without further ado, here is Chapter Five. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Just Shut Up and Kiss Her_

Harry sat looking at the garden with Hermione's last words still ringing in his ears. _Just shut up and kiss her. _It was too appealing to Harry. But, he needed to make a genuine effort to talk to her first.

Harry leaned back and sighed to himself. How was he ever going to do this? Gryffindor courage? Yeah, right. Harry felt anything but courageous at the moment.

He stood up and walked along the edge of a small stream. He watched as a frog jumped off of the bank and into the water. Just take the plunge. Harry should take a lesson from the frog. He should just jump right in. He should just do it.

Harry had taken several purposeful steps toward the house before his courage failed him once again. There was no way that this was going to work. Harry sat down in despair. He rested up against a tree and tried to think.

If he tried to talk to her he would probably just make an idiot of himself. But, he had to. It needed to be done. Once Harry did it he would feel better, maybe.

Harry stood up and brushed himself of. He had to do this. Harry walked to the house and through the front door. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," he said, "Do you know where Ginny is?"

"Hello, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "I think she is up in her room."

"Okay," said Harry, hurrying up the stairs. When he came to Ginny's room he paused outside the door. With a deep breath he knocked.

Harry heard Ginny pace toward the door and throw it open. "What!" she snapped. "Oh, it's you Harry. Sorry. Come on in," she said, blushing furiously.

"Er, thanks," said Harry. He walked into Ginny's room and sat down uneasily on the edge of her bed. Ginny walked over and sat beside him. "So, how have you been recently?" he asked.

"Good," replied Ginny, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I um, you see, you have always been, but when I," Harry stammered. Harry was making an idiot of Himself. He knew that he would do this. Why did he ever have this idea? She would never want to be with him.

"Harry?" she prompted. Her face showed concern.

Harry took a deep breath and began again. "When I woke up, you were there. You didn't have to be, but you were."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny started, but Harry held up a hand.

"Just, just please let me finish," said Harry. Ginny nodded and Harry began again, "Well, I guess what I am trying to say is…" Harry trailed off. He gave a large sigh. Why did this have to be so hard? Ginny looked at him, urging him to continue. _Just shut up and kiss her_ said a voice in the back of his head. "Ginny?" asked Harry quietly, moving closer to her.

"Yes?" she replied tentatively.

"Thanks," he whispered and he leaned in to bring her lips to his. She looked startled but soon smiled and settled into the kiss. Harry drew her closer to him and she fell into his embrace. The kiss was soft and subtle, their lips grazing and nipping. They slowly pulled away from each other, still locked in a tight embrace.

"Wow," said Harry.

"Yeah," gasped Ginny.

"So, you…Would you? Do you still trust me?"

"Of course," Ginny said, clutching Harry to her. Harry simply grinned and held her closer to him. He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," he said.

"Why?" asked Ginny, curiosity evident in her voice.

"You were always there," said Harry, rising to his feet and pulling her with him. "I was awful to you. I left you, but you were always there."

"It's okay," said Ginny calmly.

"I will always be there for you," said Harry, looking deep into her eyes, "always, I promise."

"I know," she replied, leaning her head against his chest. He pulled her chin up and kissed her again before leaving.

After Harry left Ginny sank back on her bed. Harry had kissed her. She laid down sighing deeply, trying to savor the moment.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. She trusted him, really trusted him. This could work, he got another chance and he was not going to waste it. 

Harry couldn't think of a downside to everything that had been happening. Voldemort was gone and so were the death eaters. He was safe and finally free of _The Prophesy_ that had been such a bane to his personal life. And now Harry had Ginny. He finally had his love. There was nothing that could possibly dampen his day. The outlook was…

'Damn it,' thought Harry. He groaned and leaned against the nearest wall. 'Okay,' he thought to himself, 'So there is a downside. He had to tell Ron and there is no way that he is going to take this well.'

Harry turned around and walked towards Ron's room. 'It would be best to do this sooner rather then later,' thought Harry as he knocked on Ron's door. "Yeah," Ron called from the inside.

"It's me," replied Harry.

"Come on in," called Ron. Harry opened the door into Ron's room. It was much the same as always with his Chudley Cannons posters and bright orange comforter. However, there were also touches that were obviously Hermione's influences. For one thing the room was clean! There were also a variety of books on the wall and a picture of Hermione on Ron's bedside table. Ron was leaning back in a chair next to his desk.

"Hey," said Harry, leaning against the door frame, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" asked Ron, rising from his seat.

"Well, I just went and talked to Ginny, and it seems that…We might be dating soon," said Harry.

"Hmm," Ron said with a thoughtful look upon his face. Harry was rather surprised. He thought that Ron would totally flip out and start screaming. But, instead, he was simply looking at Harry with a look of contemplation upon his face.

A small smile slowly spread across Ron's face. He walked calmly over to Harry, looked him in the eye, and punched him in the jaw.

Harry fell backwards threw the open doorway sprawled on his back. Ron just stood there looking at him. "What the Hell?" shouted Harry.

"That," said Ron, as calmly as ever, "was a warning." Ron walked over and offered his hand to help Harry up before walking back into his room, Harry followed. "You must remember at all times that Ginny has six overprotective brothers. Let me just say that this wasn't exactly unexpected so I was able to talk it over with the rest of my brothers, and dad."

"Yeah?" said Harry, "What did they say?"

"This is your one," said Ron.

"What? What is that? What do you mean by _my one,_" asked Harry.

"Harry. You have been my friend for seven years. We have been through a lot together. You conquered Voldemort and saved the world, locking up pretty much every Death Eater in the process. My family trusts you, and, therefore, we have decided to let you date Ginny without fear of our retribution," Ron walked over and patted Harry on the back.

"Thank you," said Harry, sounding surprised.

"However," said Ron putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "If you hurt her, we will get you. Don't ever forget, she has six brothers."

"I won't," said Harry with a grin on his face.

"Now come on," said Ron with a more relaxed air, "Let me go beat you at chess."

"Sounds good," chuckled Harry.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny called out into the hall. Hermione walked into Ginny's room to see Ginny sitting on the bed with a huge grin on her face. "You won't believe what just happened," she said excitedly. 

"What?" questioned Hermione sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Well, Harry was just in here and he said that he had something to say. And he started talking about how I was there for him at the hospital, but then he just trailed off," said Ginny quickly.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but that's not all. When he couldn't say anything he just said 'thanks' and then HE KISSED ME," Ginny Squealed. Hermione gasped and then squealed, pulling Ginny into a hug.

"Oh my god, that is so great. I am so happy for you," said Hermione.

"I know," Ginny sighed, falling backward on her bed. She continued to grin up at the ceiling, obviously thinking of Harry.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a smirk on her face. Well, it seemed that Harry had taken her advice. Good, they were made to be together. She chuckled to herself, well it seemed that Harry really had shut up and kissed her. Oh well, it worked. She chuckled to herself as she left the room, leaving a love struck Ginny to her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: So, You like it? I really hope that you did. Now that you have read, please Review. So, go forth and review, it will make me very happy.**

* * *


	6. An Invitation

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I;m sorry that it has been so long since I last updated but a lot has been going on. I had a couple of tests and a Final. However, my class is now over so I should have a lot more time to write. Anyway, here is chapter Six.

* * *

**

_Chapter Six_

_An Invitation_

The next day at breakfast Harry kept shooting Ginny furtive glances to the great amusement of Hermione. However, Ginny seemed not to notice. In fact, she didn't seem to notice much of anything that went on. She just sat at the table with a broad smile on her face.

After breakfast Ginny went upstairs to her room, looking for some time to savor the events of the previous night. Things seemed to be looking up for her, after seven years Harry seemed to think of her in a way other then a friend or as Ron's little sister.

"Hey, Ginny" said Harry quietly, knocking on the frame of her open door, "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure," she said sitting up on her bed from were she had been reading a magazine.

"Well," said Harry approaching her, "We haven't had much of a chance to talk since that kiss that we had."

'Oh no,' thought Ginny, 'He did it just on an impulse. He doesn't really like me. How could I have been so stupid? Hermione was wrong. There is no way that he could like me.'

Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He pulled out a single rose from behind his back and said, "Will you go to dinner with me tonight Ginny?"

"Of course," said Ginny enveloping a surprised Harry in a hug. She grinned shyly and said, "How could you ever think any different?"

"I hoped that you would say yes, but there is always that fear that…"

"I understand, I thought that too before now but…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, Gin," said Harry clutching her to him, "I meant what I said last night. I will always be there for you." She smiled and relaxed against his shoulder.

Harry conjured a vase and levitated the rose into it before tucking his wand away and resting his chin on her head. He ran a hand through her burgundy tresses and she sighed contentedly. He pulled away from her slightly so that he could lean down and kiss her on the forehead. "Ginny," he said, "I talked to Ron."

"Yeah," she said. "I noticed the bruise."

Harry chuckled softly at her comment, "Well that, apparently, was the warning. But, he spoke with your father and brothers about this and he reckons that they are okay with me dating you."

"Well, that's…surprising. He must really like you Harry."

"He reckons that I get one chance due to the whole Voldemort thing."

"Well, I'd think so," said Ginny with mock hostility filling her voice.

Harry chuckled at her reaction and stood up from the bed. "How 'bout we go down to the kitchen," said Harry.

"Okay," replied Ginny. Harry took her hand and led her out of the door of their room and down the rickety staircase. They walked into the kitchen to find the twins sitting there testing some new product.

"Ah hello Harry," said Fred, seeing the pair walk through the door.

"Yes, good to see you," said George, "Might we have a word?"

"Sure," said Harry warily, "I'll be back in a second Gin."

"Okay," said Ginny shouting a warning glance towards the twins.

"Now, come along," said George, leading Harry out the door and into the expansive backyard. They began to walk slowly around the perimeter of the gardens. Once they were out of earshot George began, "Well Harry it seems that it has finally happened and you have taken a liking to our sister."

"And we couldn't be happier," continued Fred, "But, we would just like it known that you should take care with this relationship."

"Of course," said Harry.

"We knew you would feel that way Harry," said George, "You are a decent bloke and you aren't here for just a quick shag. Just know that you have our full support."

"Thank You," said Harry apprehensively knowing that something had to be coming next.

"But, just a warning Harry," said George Harry thought that something like this had been coming.

"If you hurt her…" Fred allowed himself to trail off as Harry got the idea.

"Honestly, I'm not going to hurt her in any way. I'm not going to violate her trust. I won't put her through pain again. Trust me."

"We do, Harry," said George, "That is why we are going to help you. So have you asked her out yet?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Well," said Fred, "I'm going to recommend that you go to a restaurant in the muggle village. It's called Antonio's, we figured that you don't really know many restaurants around here and trust me, this is a good choice."

"There is only one problem," said Fred, "It's bloody expensive."

"I have enough money," said Harry.

"We know," said George, "But we figured that you probably don't have much muggle money lying around so, here." George shoved a thousand pounds into Harry's hands.

"What?" said Harry, shocked. "You can't give me this much money."

"Yes, we can," replied Fred. "Just write us a note so we can withdraw the equivalent from your Gringotts vault."

"Sure," said Harry, and he conjured up a large eagle quill, a bottle of ink, a roll of parchment and a small writing desk. He write out a not assigning three hundred galleons to Fred and George Weasley. Then, with a wave of his wand, he vanished the writing materials and handed the note to Fred.

"Thanks Harry," said George and they vanished with a pop. Harry assumed that they went to collect their gold.

Harry then turned to walk back into the house and greet Ginny. He walked into the kitchen to find her leaning against the counter, staring out the window. Harry crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing back into his arms. "So, are you ready for tonight?" Harry whispered into her ear.

"Of course," replied Ginny, "Can't wait." She spun around to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: So, Did you like it? I hope you did. Sorry again for the delay. Please Review. If you review a lot I will write faster. I hope to have another chapter up within the next couple of days. SO, Go forth and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. A Perfect Evening

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter seven. I hope you like it. Please read and Review.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven_

_A Perfect Evening_

Harry stood looking in the mirror, trying to straighten his tie. He had gone out into muggle London with Hermione today. He needed a suit and she knew more about them then he did. Why did he have to pick a place that was so formal?

Hermione walked over with a sigh. "Honestly," she said as she straightened his tie for him. She stepped back and swept her eyes over him. "Well," she said, "You do look good," she said, "Although, it did help that you were able to have a pretty much endless budget."

"How much did we spend anyway?" asked Harry.

"More then I want to think about," replied Hermione with a chuckle and a mock shudder.

Harry looked back at himself in the mirror. Even though Harry did not know much about suits he thought that he looked good. He was wearing a custom tailored, black Armani suit. He also had a Crimson shirt and a tie in Gryffindor red and gold.

At that moment Harry's musings were disrupted when Ron walking into the room and instantly breaking into maniacal laughter. "What?" said Harry sharply.

Ron caught his breath and managed to say, "You are wearing a crisp, new, well fitting suit. There are no problems. You are holding yourself with dignity and pride. Harry, when in hell did you turn into bloody Barty Crouch," With that he broke into another wave of laughter.

"Honestly," said Hermione, "When are you ever going to grow up. I think that you look brilliant Harry."

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry. He turned to look at the stair as he heard Ginny descending them. As she came into view Harry's jaw dropped. She looked stunning. She was wearing a flowing red dress without a back that left Harry breathless. Her hair tumbled down in subtle curls complementing her dress. Harry walked up to her and took her hand, helping her down the last few stairs. "You look amazing," said Harry with a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks," said Ginny, "You look great too." As she said this she ran an appraising eye over Harry's new suit, looking pleased.

"Yeah," said Harry chuckling, "Thanks to Hermione."

Ron stood gaping at Ginny with a horrified expression on his face. "You can't go out like that," he said.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him as Hermione forced him into the other room. She turned back to Harry who was staring at her with a grin across his face. "You look absolutely beautiful Gin."

"Thank you," said Ginny as her cheeks became tinged with red.

"So," said Harry, "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," smiled Ginny. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and they walked out the door and down the lane together.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was going into town with a vision of beauty on his arm. She walked next to him, her hair shimmering in the moonlight. It took Harry's breath away.

Ginny gave a sigh of contentment and leaned into his arm. She was finally getting a real date with Harry Potter. She was getting another chance at happiness.

Harry leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled and gazed up at his emerald green eyes. "So where are we going," she asked.

"A muggle restaurant named Antonio's," replied Harry.

"Been talking to Fred and George, huh," said Ginny giggling.

"What?" said Harry with a surprised look upon his face. "How, how did you know."

"Well," began Ginny, "You don't know the village too well so you couldn't have found it. Neither does Hermione. You would never ask me parents. So that leaves three people: Ron, Fred, and George and in all honesty do you really see Ron frequenting a romantic restaurant?"

"No, I guess not," Harry laughed.

Harry and Ginny walked into town and approached a small building with red curtains and a sign that read _Antonios_. When they walked in Harry was greeted by a waiter wearing a tuxedo and a large grin. He showed them to a table and left to get them their drinks.

Fred and George could not have made a better choice. There was a romantic, cozy atmosphere that seemed to be exuded from every facet of the restaurant. It was decorated in shades of red and smelled pleasantly of garlic and olive oil.

Harry gazed across the table and smiled. Ginny looked absolutely perfect. The soft light of the restaurant created a halo in her red curls. Her soft brown eyes looked like pools of chocolate. Harry found himself smiling again.

She looked up at him and grinned. "So, how are you?"

"Pretty good," Harry replied. "Did you hear about the match between Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons?"

"Yeah," said Ginny enthusiastically, "Ron has to be mad over that one. The Cannons just got flattened."

"I know what you mean," said Harry, "340 to 20. A total Bloodbath. Then again that is to be expected."

"Yeah," said Ginny laughing, "The Cannons haven't won for years."

"That too," said Harry, "But I meant that Puddlemere has Oliver. You know, Wood. There are few keepers better then him."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "You were good friends with Wood weren't you?"

"I was," said Harry, "He was a great Quidditch Captain."

The waiter brought out their food. It was excellent. Once again' Harry silently thanked Fred and George for their help. As they finished eating Harry realized that this had been the perfect evening. It was everything that he could have ever hoped for.

They left the restaurant and began to walk back to the burrow. Ginny leant over and put her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked in comfortable silence. When they neared the burrow Harry pulled Ginny to the side of the road.

"Ginny," said Harry, "Thanks."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"You have been there for me," Harry explained. Harry took her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes. "When I left to battle Voldemort, you were there. I pushed you away and yet you never stopped supporting me. You were there at the hospital. You never left, and now you are here."

"Harry…" she began, but Harry cut her off.

"Gin, just listen," said Harry, "You were always there even when I left. You mean everything to me. Ginny, I love you."

She broke into a huge smile and pulled Harry into a huge hug. "I love you too Harry," she whispered. He leaned in and brought his lips to her. The kiss was soft and tender.

Harry ran his tongue across her lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. She granted it and the kiss began to change. It became fiery and passionate. Harry was drowning in happiness. He must be the luckiest person in the world.

They broke away from each other gasping for breath. Harry grinned as Ginny leant into his chest. He stood there stroking her hair. "Thank You," he said.

"Harry, don't thank me. I was always going to be with you. I trust you. Harry, I love you."

"I know, I love you too"

They walked the rest of the way to the burrow and through the door. Harry smiled and kissed her softly before she headed upstairs.

* * *

Ginny ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. She was happier then she had ever been in her life. He loved her. He had said it. She burst through her door to see Hermione waiting on her bed for her.

"So," asked Hermione, "How did it go?"

"It was wonderful," Ginny exclaimed, "The restaurant was great. The food was excellent. Harry was polite, and charming, and handsome."

"Yeah," said Hermione obviously catching Ginny's excitement, "What else happened?"

"Well," she said, "After we left the restaurant we were walking back to the burrow. And he pulls me to the side of the road and he kissed me."

"So?" asked Hermione, "How was it?"

"Perfect, and then," Ginny sighed leaning back against the pillows on her bed. She continued in a contented voice, "He told me that he loved me."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she broke out into a huge grin. "Oh my gosh. Ginny, I can't believe it," she squealed, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Hermione," said Ginny.

"So what did you do?" asked Hermione.

"Well," began Ginny demurely, "I told him that I loved him. Then he hugged me and…it all seemed right."

Hermione squealed and pulled Ginny into a hug where they sat giggling for some time.

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs to the room the he and Ron shared with a huge grin on his face. When he opened the door he saw Ron sitting at his desk reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet. He was muttering under his breath, "340 to 20, bloody hell. Damn Wood."

Ron looked up when he heard Harry walking into the room. He frowned seeing the stupid grin on Harry's face. "What are you so happy about?" asked Ron accusatorily.

Harry rolled his eyes and began to hang up his suit. "It's nothing Ron, just calm down."

Ron narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Harry laid down on the bed and starred up at the ceiling sill grinning wildly. "Are you sure that it was nothing?" asked Ron.

"It sure wasn't nothing," muttered Harry, "Just nothing that you would care about.

"Harry, I swear, if you don't explain what you are on about," threatened Ron.

"I told her that I loved her," said Harry.

"What!" shouted Ron.

"I told her that I loved her," repeated Harry.

"Why did you go and do something like that?" asked Ron.

"I didn't intend to say it, not tonight anyway, but it's true so why shouldn't I say it," said Harry starting to get annoyed.

"It's a bit soon, isn't it?" asked Ron.

"I know, but not really, if you think about it. I mean we were dating only a year ago," said Harry.

"I know," said Ron, starting to calm down. He collapsed back into his seat and gave a deep sigh. "She's just my sister, you know? And this is moving pretty fast. I'm just going to have to get used to it, I guess."

"Yeah," said Harry, "I guess you will."

Ron looked Harry in the eye and asked, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I do."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I really hope that you did. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Well, that one was a little longer now wasn't it. Can't you just picture Harry's suit. I SO want that suit. I am in a program called Model United Nations, a.k.a. a hole bunch of CNN junkies getting together and debating about international politics while wearing suits. Anyway, I have kinda gotten addicted to cool suits. And that suit would be like, the best one ever. Anyway, things are moving along aren't they. If you have any questions then write a review about it. But, seriously, anyone PLEASE REVIEW.**

**By the way I would like to say once again that I am really sorry for not updating for a while. I know that there was kind of a long gap between the fifth and sixth chapters. Sorry! I had several tests and just a whole bunch of stuff going on. That is one of the reasons that I made sure to get this as soon as I could. I'm going to try to get you the next chapter tomorrow. Anyway, it's currently around 12:35 in the morning so I am going to stop writing this note.**

**Might I say thanks to my favorite reviewers. I love all of my reviewers and rather then just focus on a single one I will do an all inclusive statement. THANK YOU! I will note that if any of you have questions I will post answers in the future. However, I haven't really had any questions yet. So...Thank You!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**Robinton**


	8. An Important Decision

**A/N: Hey, Thank you for all of the reviews. Here is chapter Eight. I hope that you like it. Once you are done reading PLEASE REVIEW.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight_

_An Important Decision_

Harry woke up the next morning awash in a sea of happiness. It took a moment before he remembered why he was in such a good mood, but then it came to him. Ginny. He had said that he loved her. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was happy. For once in his life he was happy.

And she had said that she loved him too. Life was great. Harry rolled out of his bed and jogged down the hall to the bathroom, not content to walk. Harry felt like skipping.

After his shower he went into his bedroom and took his time getting dressed. He thought that he would go out today, and he needed to look nice. Harry chose a black, collared shirt and jeans. The casual look was finished by a new pair of Oakley sunglasses.

Harry walked down to breakfast with a skip in his stride. When he got there he found that he was one of the first people up. Only Hermione sat at the scrubbed wood table. She sat drinking a cup of tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_.

When she saw Harry she jumped up with a huge smile on her face. She ran over to Harry and hugged him. "I can't believe that you said it," she squealed, "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry chuckled.

He walked over to the stove and started to make breakfast. He had just put some bread in the toaster when Mrs. Weasley walked in the door. She shooed him away from the stove and made him sit at the table to wait for her to bring him breakfast. "So Harry dear, what are you going to do today?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I thought that I might go and visit Remus. I haven't seen him since I got out of the hospital. Then I thought that I could go to Diagon Alley with Ginny," said Harry.

"That sounds lovely dear," said Mrs. Weasley loading eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast onto his plate. "What would you like to drink?"

"Tea, please," said Harry in between mouthfuls of toast. Mrs. Weasley walked back to the stove and busied herself with the teapot before coming back and sitting at the table.

"So," began Mrs. Weasley, "What is this that I hear between you and my daughter."

Harry's eyes went wide with fright causing Hermione to have to hide her grin behind her teacup. "I, er," muttered Harry, "You see, Ginny and I have been dating."

Harry tapered off with a blush but Mrs. Weasley broke into a grin. "Well, it's about time," she said. She then got up and walked to the stove to get Harry's tea. She seemed to be humming.

Ron suddenly walked into the kitchen and pulled his breakfast to him. He yawned and began to wolf down his bacon. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he grinned up at her from above his tea.

"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, "Have you heard? Harry and Ginny seem to be dating." Ron almost choked on his eggs. Mrs. Weasley looked concerned and began to explain, "Now I know that you are overprotective but you had to have seen this coming. You should be supportive and if I hear that you…"

Ron cut her off laughing, "No, no," he said, "I'm not angry. It's just as really funny. I hear that Ginny is dating someone new and your immediate reaction is to start telling me off for not being supportive. It's just kind of funny."

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley taken aback. "Well, I'm sorry dear." She went back to the stove to check on the bacon, slightly embarrassed.

'Wow,' thought Harry, 'Mrs. Weasley is embarrassed. This morning could not get any stranger.'

Ginny then walked through the door. She was wearing a large T-shirt and shorts. Her hair was tousled from sleep and her face was scrunched up in a huge yawn. She looked absolutely adorable.

Ginny walked over to the table and took a seat next to Harry. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning Gin," he said.

"Morning," she replied taking a sip of her tea.

"I thought that I would go and see Remus today," said Harry.

"That sounds nice," said Ginny distractedly.

"And after," whispered Harry leaning close to her, "How would you like to spend the evening go shopping in Diagon Alley. Maybe have Dinner?"

Ginny leaned in to kiss him and said, "Sounds wonderful."

"Okay," said Harry, "I'll see you later but first I am going to go visit Remus." He continued in a much lower voice, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny whispered.

Harry walked out into the hall and pulled out his wand. He spun on his heel and, with a pop, he found himself outside of Lupin's home.

Remus preferred to live in the country. He did this out of a constant fear that he would hurt someone during a full moon. He thought that if he lived in the country, away from most people, then it would not be likely for him to have a run in with a person.

Harry thought that it was a wise precaution although a largely unnecessary one. There was a very small likelihood that Lupin would be able to get out of his house, much less travel far enough to bite someone.

Harry thought that Remus just used it as an excuse to some extent. He had always been pressured to come and live in the city, closer to his friends, but Remus loved the country.

His house was settled upon a large plot of land. There was a wide flowing meadow with a stream flowing through it. There was an apple orchard off to the far side of the house.

The house itself was situated on the edge of a small forest. It was fairly large and made out of wood. There were large windows along the walls that provided gorgeous views of the surrounding landscape. Harry could definitely understand why Remus enjoyed the countryside so much.

Harry walked up the cobblestone drive to a large oak door. He smirked when he saw the large, bronze knocker. It was in the shape of a wolf. Harry let the knocker rasp against the door with a resounding thud. Remus appeared at the door looking curious. Upon seeing Harry he broke into a broad grin. "Harry," he said, "I had hoped to see you soon." He beckoned Harry foreword and closed the door. Harry drew him into a firm hug and they broke apart smiling.

Remus walked Harry through his house to a small nook furnished with a small table and two chairs. Harry gasped as he took in the view. A small stream meandered through an open meadow until it met the orchard on the right. It was brilliant.

Remus came back with tea and sat down to admire the view. "It never ceases to amaze me," he said. They amused themselves with talk of Quidditch and of Ginny. Lupin didn't seem surprised at all upon hearing of Ginny's relationship. He was only surprised when he found that Ron had yet to kill Harry.

"So, Harry," began Lupin, "I know that I have brought this up before, but I was wondering if you had given any other thought to what you want to do with your career."

"I don't know," replied Harry, "It took me two years to defeat Voldemort. I never really had time to finish school."

When Harry made this statement Lupin burst out laughing. "Harry," he exclaimed, "That doesn't matter. You may want to thank professor McGonagall. It was her who found a loophole for practical study. She spoke with the professor of each subject. You, Ron, and Hermione all officially graduated."

"What?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

Lupin chuckled at Harry's surprise. "There is more Harry," he continued, "Each teacher evaluated you for your N.E.W.T. examinations. You three are the proud receivers of twelve outstanding grades, one from every subject. I'm surprised that you weren't informed of this by Miss Granger although I suppose that she had other things on her mind. At the time as you were currently unconscious. So as you may have surmised Harry, you can do anything that you want."

Harry sat in his chair astonished, trying to allow the news to sit in. He could do whatever he wanted. Suddenly, only one thing seemed right. "I was thinking about it," Harry said, "If the ministry asks for my help rounding up the Death Eater I will help any way that I can, but that isn't how I want to spend all of my time. Either way it would take three years to become an auror. I think that I would like to teach. The Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts is still open. I think that I will apply."

Lupin smiled at him. "I thought that you would come to that conclusion," he said, "That is why I originally suggested it. I think that you would be a great teacher."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Plus it isn't as if anyone can dispute your qualifications," said Remus with a laugh.

"Well, I need to go meet Ginny. I hope to see you again soon," said Harry.

"I'll be sure to floo you Harry," said Lupin draping a fatherly hand around Harry's shoulder. They shared a brief hug before Harry stepped out of the house and turned back to see Remus waving from the doorway. He was the closest thing to a father that Harry had left.

Harry walked to the end of the lane. He spun on his heel and appeared back at the burrow.

Harry walked around the side of the house and into the yard. He saw Ginny sitting on a stone bench watching the gnomes scurry amongst the bushes. Harry walked up behind her and kissed her on the top of the head. She looked up at him and grinned. "Did you have a nice time?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry sitting beside her, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I was talking to Remus and I came to a decision. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is still open at Hogwarts. I think that I might want to be a teacher," said Harry.

Ginny enveloped him in a huge hug. "That's wonderful Harry," she said, "You'll make a great teacher. Remember the D.A.? You were great then and you will be great now."

"Thanks," said Harry smiling. This was what he loved about Ginny. She always supported him. She always had faith in him. She always loved him.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and drew her lips against his. They fell into a passionate kiss. Harry attempted to pour his heart and soul into her. Trying to express what he felt for her.

They pulled away from each other and Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too Ginny."

* * *

**A/N: So, Did you like it? I really hope that you did. Now that you have read it I would be very grateful if you would PLEASE REVIEW. I love all of my reviewers and I would really appreciate it.**

**A note about Oakley: Oakley is a company and they own the name Oakley. THey make a whole lot of clothing items that are really cool. I love them. They have really nice sunglasses which is why Harry is wearing them even though they are found mainly in the U.S. I have a pair and I love them. Just assume that the reason Harry is wearing them is because they are great and he managed to find some.**


	9. In Memory of A Great Man

**A/N: Hey, Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is starting soon so I won;t have tons of updates. Sorry. Well, I hope that you enjoy chapter nine. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine

_In Memory of A Great Man_

Harry and Ginny walked amongst the shops of Diagon Alley hand in hand. It had been the perfect evening. They had eaten a light dinner at the Leakey Cauldron and then proceeded to go shopping. Harry was soon carrying a large number of packages in his arms as he walked from store to store. He suddenly set down his pile of bags and pulled out his wand. With a wave he had bewitched them to fly in front of him as he walked leaving him free to take Ginny's hand.

They walked into a small boutique and Ginny began to look through the dresses with enthusiasm. Harry just gave her a small smile and sat down to watch her shop. She was absolutely lovely.

Harry's attention turned to the street outside. There was an old woman wearing a worn green sweater accompanied by a small girl holding her hand. There was a young man walked hurriedly down the lane glancing to the left and right as he walked.

"Harry," said a voice somewhere behind him. Ginny was standing there wearing a long black dress that looked absolutely beautiful on her. Harry was amazed, he could barely stand.

"Well, there is only one thing that we can do, now isn't there. I'm buying that for you," Harry said.

"No, Harry, I can't let you do that. I'll pay for it but, do you really like it?"

"Of course I like it!" Harry exclaimed. "But, you I'll buy it."

Ginny looked up at him and blushed. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry paid for the dress and they walked out of the shop and apparated back to the burrow. They walked up to the front step and Harry stopped and pulled Ginny aside. He looked at her as her red hair glimmered in the moonlight. Her chocolate brown eyes looked straight into his. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you and I'm never going to let you go."

"Harry," she whispered and she threw herself into his arms. She buried her head against his chest, enjoying his arms wrapped around her. "I love you too."

Harry brought his hand around to tilt her face up to look into her eyes. He bent down to brush his lips against hers. Their kiss was slow and passionate. It continued for several minutes until Harry pulled back. He looked at her face in the moonlight and his heart melted. "You are absolutely beautiful."

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with a grin on her face. It was just too tempting. Harry leant down to take her into another kiss. After another few moments he pulled away reluctantly. "Come on," he sighed. "We need to go inside sometime." Ginny nodded in agreement and reached up for one last kiss before going inside. This one was tender and loving. They both pulled away smiling.

Harry walked through the door and into the living room followed by Ginny. Ron was lying on the couch next to the fire. He was looking down at Hermione who was sleeping softly, using his chest as a pillow. Upon seeing Harry and Ginny he gave them a small smile and leant down to give Hermione a small kiss on the forehead. She woke with a start to stare up at Ron. He whispered something in her ear and she turned toward the door to see Harry and Ginny leaning against the doorframe grinning.

Harry and Ginny walked across the room to the space in front of Ron and Hermione. Harry took out his wand and conjured another couch before taking a seat. Ginny walked over and sat down leaning into Harry causing his arms to encircle her.

Hermione grinned seeing this exchange. She was happy that her friends could finally find this much happiness.

"Well, I've given it some thought and I talked to Ginny and Remus," said Harry. "I think that I have decided what I want to do with my life." He glanced down at Ginny who was smiling up at him. "I think that I want to teach."

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Hermione. "That's great Harry. You could be a teacher. That's a great position."

Ron chuckled at Hermione's reaction and looked down at her with love in his eyes. "Sounds cool," said Ron.

"I thought that I could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean it should be fun."

"Sounds great Harry," said Ginny giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. The four of them settled down to rest by the fire in a condition of absolute contentment.

* * *

Harry walked through the city of Hogsmeade with a smile on his face. He was finally able to return in good conscience. He walked up the drive to the castle and through the front gate.

Harry had set off in the early morning to travel to Hogwarts. He walked around the side of the castle until he approached a pure white tomb. He bowed his head in respect before circling to the side of the monument.

Harry pulled out his wand and gave it a few waves. He then turned and walked up to the castle. It was just as he had remembered it. In the two years since he had been gone it seemed that no time had passed.

It seemed that the castle had gone through a very thorough cleaning in anticipation of the upcoming term. He walked through the halls until he approached the familiar stone gargoyle. "Lemon Drop," he said.

The gargoyle moved aside revealing the moving staircase. Harry walked up the stairs and knocked upon Professor McGonagall's door. She answered the door and smiled when she saw him. "Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you."

"You too Professor," said Harry. He followed her across the room and sat down on the chair that she offered across from her desk. "I see that the password is still the same," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall nodded and looked at her desk. "I couldn't bear to change it," she said.

"I understand," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall smiled up at him before saying, "I know." She seemed to pull herself together and looked at Harry in the eye. "Now, back to the present. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I wish to teach," said Harry without preamble.

Professor McGonagall broke into a large smile. "It's nice to hear Harry. Dumbledore would have been proud."

Harry smiled back at her and said, "Thank You." He leaned back in his chair and started to explain things to her. "I want to teach defense against the Dark Arts."

"We would be honored," said Professor McGonagall. "You are obviously well qualified and I could not think of a better teacher to take over when we have had such difficulty with that subject in the past. You will be expected to be here for the first day of class. You will conduct all of your classes and any clubs that you wish to. Also, if you consent I would like you to be head of Gryffindor house. I have taken that responsibility for the last two years but it is not proper. You are a good man and a good Gryffindor. I couldn't imagine a better head of house."

"Thank You," said Harry, rather surprised at her previous tirade. It was a lot to take in at once. "I would be honored to be head of Gryffindor House. I hope that I can live up to your expectations. However, I do have two conditions upon my teaching here." McGonagall looked surprised at this but allowed him to continue. "First, I must be allowed to leave if I am to do some consulting for the Ministry. I do not anticipate being gone often but I have promised to be on hand in case of emergencies."

"Of course," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry took in a deep breath. That had been the easy one. "I also need one other thing. I want Ginny Weasley to be able to live with me here at Hogwarts."

McGonagall looked at him in surprise "Well," she said, "I must say that I am not surprised. I suppose that I were to refuse that you could not accept the position?" Harry nodded his head in ascent. "Well, okay. I suppose that is acceptable. She may share residence with you Harry."

"Thank You Professor," said Harry rising from his seat.

"Call me Minerva, Harry. We are, after all, colleagues now." Harry smiled back at her and nodded before he left.

* * *

Harry walked off of the Hogwarts grounds and into Hogsmeade as soon as he left Minerva's office. He apparated back to the burrow and set off to find Ginny with a smile on his face. This was great. Ginny was going to live with him. That is, if she said yes. Of course she would say yes said another part of him.

Harry shook himself to clear his head and walked out into the garden, looking for Ginny in her favorite spot.

He found her sitting on the familiar bench in the garden. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned around with a smile on her face. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"Great," said Harry. "You are now looking at the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ginny gave him another hug and he kept talking while holding her. "Oh," he continued. "I'm also Head of Gryffindor House."

"Oh Harry," said Ginny gripping him tighter.

"Well, there is one thing," said Harry solemnly. "To teach at Hogwarts I would also have to live there, so I can't stay here at the burrow.

"Oh," said Ginny quietly relaxing her grip on him and looking crestfallen.

"But, McGonagall did say that I could bring the best part of the burrow back with me. Ginny, will you move in with me?" Harry looked into her eyes as he said this with extreme apprehension. He had done this too early. She wasn't ready for it. There was no way.

A smile spread across Ginny's lips and she hugged him tighter then ever. She whispered into his ear, "Of course Harry, I would love to live with you. I love you."

"I love you too Ginny."

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked across the Hogwarts grounds thinking of the events of the day. It was so often that she found herself wishing that Albus was still here. It pained her every day.

She often visited his tomb in hopes of finding some of his wisdom hoping to find guidance, solace, and hope. She wished he were here. She stared at the white structure with longing. Albus was her mentor for many years; it was too much to lose him.

Something suddenly caught her eye. It was standing toward one corner of the tomb. There was an object that certainly hadn't been there before. She approached it to find a brilliantly white pillar made of marble on which rested a marble basin. Inside the basin danced bright flames of Gubraithian Fire. On the edge of the basin there was an inscription.

_In times of darkness there is always light._

_In times of struggle there is always strength._

_In times of despair there is always hope._

_In memory of a great man, a great friend, and a great mentor._

_Thank You for teaching me to banish the darkness._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like it? I hope that you did. The story is really starting to get started now. I should have updates...eventually. If you review a lot I really will have more sooner. I hope that you liked the latest installment of my story. So, set forth and review.**


	10. Back to School

**A/N: Hey, here is chapter 10. It's a bit shorter then some of my other chapters but longer then others. I planned on making it longer but it took longer then I thought. I kind of got carried away in parts. Ah well, I really like this particular chapter and I hope that you do too. So, without further adeau I give you...**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten_

_Back to School_

Harry used the following weeks to spend as much time with Ginny as possible. After all, he did not know how much time he would have once term started. However, as much time as he spent with Ginny he never got tired of their time together. Harry treasured the covert glances that he received at the dinner table. He adored the private moments that he had with her.

They had spent the previous afternoon at Hogwarts, moving into the castle. Their rooms were spacious yet cozy. Harry had never seen anything like it. There were a variety of rooms that were rather large and yet it all seemed quite intimate.

Everything was decorated in Red and Gold with liberal amounts of dark wood. It was just so…cozy. Ginny loved it and in Harry's opinion that was the only thing that mattered.

Harry sat in a large chair in the common room, gazing into the fire. Term would be starting tomorrow and he didn't know what he was going to do. From what he remembered of his own professors the first lesson always showed how good a teacher was going to be. It tended to be brilliant, or a complete failure. Harry just hoped that he managed to avoid the latter.

Ginny crept up behind him and threw her arms around his next. Harry leant up to kiss her and she grinned back at him. Harry pulled her into his lap to give her a more proper kiss and she giggled. "Thanks for moving in with me Gin," whispered Harry.

"My pleasure," replied Ginny, kissing him again. She leaned back to look into his face and gave a small frown. "Okay, what's wrong? You seem tense."

Harry sighed and simply shrugged, "Just a little nervous I guess."

"Don't be," said Ginny firmly. "You are going to be great."

"Thanks Gin but I just feel like I need to prepare a little more."

"Well, go prepare then."

"I can't now." said Harry.

"Why not?" asked a surprised Ginny.

"Because I'm spending time with you," said Harry giving her a long, tender kiss. "And there is nothing else that I would rather do. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I love you."

"I love you too Harry," said Ginny wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Term started the next day with the Feast in the Great Hall. The food was as good as ever but it paled in comparison to Ginny's cooking. After all, she is Molly's daughter.

After all of the food was cleared away and the golden plates were left pristine again Minerva stood up to give her speech. She rambled on about the customary warnings and threats. She spoke of new items that are banned and the same old places that are out of bounds. "Now once again I am to make a very important announcement that has been made many times before," she said. "However, I hope to not have to make it again anytime soon. I am pleased to present the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry Potter and this," she said indicating Ginny. "Is his girlfriend Ginny who will be staying with him." This statement drew more laughter and some jovial applause from the students. There were also a fair number of girls who seemed to be slightly dejected. These last students worried him a bit. The last thing he needed was more hero worship.

The applause was tumultuous. Harry's fame had increased even more as of late with his defeat of Voldemort. People were standing up in their seats to get a better look at him. Harry simply waved nervously at the students that sat before him, some less than two years younger than him. He looked down the table to see Ginny smiling at him and applauding lightly.

Minerva gestured that he should give a speech so he stood up with slight trepidation. "Hello, I am Professor Potter and I hope that I can teach you as much as possible this year. I hope to see all of you in my class."

Harry sat down in slight embarrassment. He hated to speak to large crowds. He wasn't afraid but he had never liked that much attention. The students filed out of the Great Hall and up to bed. Harry looked sheepishly at Ginny and she grinned back at him. She made a gesture and followed her up to bed.

They walked out of the Great Hall and up to their rooms hand in hand. They reached a portrait that portrayed two young people in a loving embrace. They smiled and waved at Harry and Ginny from their frame.

"Phoenix," said Harry. And the portrait swung aside to reveal an oak paneled door. Ginny pushed through the door to reach their room. "I'll be back in a second Gin," said Harry softly.

"I love you Harry," said Ginny.

"I love you to Gin." Harry walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and the picture of the fat lady.

"Oh, it's you," said the fat lady.

"Hi," said Harry.

"You've become a Professor have you?"

"Yes," replied Harry briefly wondering why he was having a conversation with a portrait. "Widget," said Harry with an edge of impatience in his voice.

"Yep," said the fat lady.

Harry walked in to see the typical start of term party in full swing. But, it wasn't nearly as good as the bashes of his day. They had Fred and George to help out then.

He walked into the common room to find a large amount of students staring at him in wonder. "Well, I know that in past years the faculty has looked the other way for these parties but I will not."

The common room stared at him in shock. Even Professor McGonagall had always given them time to celebrate. "So," continued Harry after a pause, "I will tell you now that I will not look the other way. However, I will tell you that I will be in my rooms the entire night if you need me. I will also tell you that I will not be checking on you and that I will have no way of knowing what you do here." Harry then looked around at the meager snacks and gave a small sigh in disgust. He pulled out his wand and conjured a table of crisps, chips, peanuts, pretzels, popcorn, and a large amount of butterbeer. "As I was saying thee is nothing stopping you from having a large party using these supplies…hypothetically," he added with a grin. "Good Night."

Harry looked around the room to see the Gryffindor students staring at him in shock. He had just given them license to have a party. He had helped them even! This was completely unprecedented. They just grinned at him and went back to their party as Harry walked out of the portrait hole and back down the hall to where Ginny waited for him.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I hope that you did. By the way, I start school in a couple of days so I probably wont have updates for maybe a week. I'll try to fit in one more in the meantime though. THe more you review the faster I write. Now you know what to do. I would be eternally happy if you would please review. Wow, I just figured out that rhymed...cool! lol, okay so im kinda bored but...anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. A Note On Future Updates

**A/N: Okay, I thought that I would take this time to explain why I might not be writting for a little bit. School started and I have a ton of homework. I will try to get chaptersup as soon as possible but the most I can work on them is on the weekends. For example: I had four hours of Homework on the first day of school. Ah, the wondors of AP classes. So...I'll try to write as much as I can but I have a lot of work. Essentially, don;t be surprised if I have to go a couple of weeks in between updates. I'm really sorry and I'll update as often as I can but that may not always be possible. Thanks for understanding.**

**Robinton**


End file.
